Secrets
by Death For One
Summary: Jean has a secret and so does Rogue and Scott. But Jean's secret can kill... Rogue. You see Jean found out about Rogue's crush on Scott and it didn't sit well. Jealousy can unlock the dark in us all.
1. The begining of the end

**Title- Secrets**

**Rating- T**

**Summery- Jean has a secret and so does Rogue and Scott. But Jean's secret can kill… Rogue. You see Jean found out about Rogue's crush on Scott and it didn't sit well. Jealousy can unlock the dark in us all.**

**Warning- Contains attempt suicide, attempted murder, angst and death. Oh and Jean bashing.**

**Other- This was written because it was requested by Shego2009. So she owns most of the plot. Slight AU in which Logan and Ororo are Rogue's parents. Oh and Irene was her babysitter when she was younger when her parents were off on missions; which is where she got her accent.**

"_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That seems like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend" –Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas_

"Jean!" Scott yelled up the stairs as he paced at the bottom. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She take's forevah, don't she." Rogue stated as she walked down the steps. Scott nodded as he took in her appearance. He was about to speak when Jean made her grand entrance.

"I'm ready." She called from the top before slowly and elegantly sashaying down.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked Rogue shock playing on her face.

"I invited her." Scott answered and then redirected the topic, "You look pretty Jean."

Anger sparked in Jean's eyes but once she was the center of the topic it cooled, "Doesn't this color fit my complexion perfectly?" Jean asked and gazed at Scott expectantly. Scott gulped and tugged at his collar, "Yes."

Jean beamed at him began to stride to and out the door.

"Her dress is a red that's a few shades lighter than her hair. Her boots are the same color." Rogue stated as she too headed out the door.

"And what about you?" Scott asked and grabbed her covered elbow.

"Dark purple long sleeve, black pants and biker boots. Not hard to figure."

Scott nodded and together they made their way to the car. Jean sat in the front her cold eyes stared accusingly at Rogue. Rogue rolled her own eyes and slid into the back.

"So how did Scott end up taking you to the school picnic Rogue?" Jean queried with a sugary sweet smile.

"Well it is a couple's picnic and Ah was the only girl available since you're meetin' up with Duncan and Kitty's with Lance."

Behind Scott's sunglasses his eye twitched once Duncan was mentioned. Biting down on his tongue to stop a retort about Jean's "precious" Duncan he spied Rogue staring at him funny out the corner of his eye. She shook her head and adorned an amused smile. Rogue met Scott's sunglasses in the mirror and she winked. Jean sent a chilling yet searing glare to Rogue through her review mirror. Rogue saw and gave a smirk.

Scott pulled into the last available parking space; that another car was actually going to get if Jean hadn't used her powers.

"You know where not supposed to use our powers like that." Scott reprimand as he shook his head.

"Yes but I was not about to walk three blocks just because of some car."

Rogue rolled her eyes and got out the car. She grabbed the basket and went to stand beside Scott.

"Where do'ya want sit?" She asked completely ignoring Jean who was in fact wishing to choke her.

"Anywhere you want to."

Rogue nodded and started walking toward her parents. She could feel Scott tense once he realized where they were headed. She laughed inside her head. She hadn't met a guy alive who wasn't scared of her father. Mostly because she only knew a handful of guys and they knew of his powers and murder record.

"Hey dad, mom." Rogue greeted as she bent down to hug them.

"Evan was just here." Ororo told her. Rogue grinned Evan was her favorite cousin. Okay so maybe he was her only cousin but it didn't matter.

"Hello Scott." Ororo greeted him; Logan just nodded his head in the general direction. He really didn't care for Rogue coming to this with him. Sure he respected the boy but he was too hung up on Jean. Rogue was going to get hurt. And when she did he would personally disembowel the boy.

"Well we just stopped by to say hi. See ya back home."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, which Logan caught and glared at his retreating back. Ororo laughed into her hand at his over-protectiveness.

"You're welcome." Rogue told Scott once they were on the opposite end of the yawn.

"Thanks." Scott said after a few seconds of confusion. To himself he was thinking 'How can she and her mom be so at ease around a man that has killed others in cold blood?'.

"Well that was fun." Rogue stated as they walked to the car. Scott nodded as he looked around for Jean.

"Hey guys. Duncan's going to take me home." Jean stressed the word Duncan and me. Rogue raised an eyebrow but said nothing. As she walked away she glanced behind her. She scoffed at the flirt-with-another-boy-when-Duncan's-away Jean. 'Slut' she thought and slipped into the car.

Jean glared in Rogue's direction but quickly returned her attention back to Jake.

"Alright, I'll meet you then." Jake said before running to catch up with his blonde date. Jean shook her head and a smirk played on her lips.

"Come on Jean." Duncan commanded from behind her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward his car, with her fuming the entire time.


	2. The threat

**Alright I have to say a little something about how Jean uses her powers. When she goes into someone's mind it's like she's really there. Get it, got it good.**

"_Got a secret Can you keep it?_

_Well this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" Secret by The Pierces_

Jean quietly and slowly opened the door leading to Rogue's room. Poking her head in she watched Rogue sleep for a moment before stepping inside.

"How dare you call me a slut you dumb little hussy." Jean hissed as she inched closer to the bed. Standing next to the bed Jean was all for going into Rogue's mind and giving her a nightmare but one small word stopped her.

"Scott." Rogue mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to her black teddy bear. Fury blazed in Jean's eyes and fist twitched.

"You little-"Jean began but cut off when Rogue stirred.

"Love you." Rogue whispered and buried her face into the pillow. Jean let out a small grr as she grinded her teeth. Glancing over her shoulder at the door she slowly exhaled. Turning back to Rogue she stepped into her mind. Gasping she stared wide-eyed at her surroundings.

There were rows of doors. Each one had a different name on them. Slowly she walked by them reading each of them out loud. "Kurt, Kitty, Cody, Remy, Pietro, Lance, Mystique, Me…ah finally Rogue."

Carefully she pushed open the door and met with a blinding light. Crying out she raised her hands to block the light from her eyes. The light quickly surrounded Jean and pulled her inside. Jean groaned and held her head. Slowly she stood up, ignoring the pounding in her head, and opened her eyes.

"Whoa." Jean marveled at the sight of the hospital. Wide eyed she twirled in a circle. This was a bit freaky. How did the Professor do it? Cautiously she stepped forward and a nurse walked right through her. As she made her way to the door at the end of the long hallway she stopped many times to look at the young Rogue and her parents. Rogue sure did break a lot of bones. So far she had broken both arms, nose, right leg, five ribs and an ankle. The clumsy whore. Finally she got to the door but it wouldn't open, her hand kept slipping through it. It took a few seconds but she did come to conclusion to walk through the door.

The room that she emerged in freaked her out quite a bit. Looking at yourself laugh with your friends in the school cafeteria was just plain scary. Sighing she walked through yet another wall before she made it outside the mansion. Jean glanced around in a desperate attempt to find Rogue. Seriously how hard is it to find one Rogue that's talking about her feelings for Scott or whoever she said she loved?

"Ah know Kitty but I really lahke Scott."

Jean turned toward the sound of Rogue's voice. It wasn't that hard to find this Rogue though, she was the only one standing underneath a tree talking to Kitty.

"Like? Girl you're crazy. Jean will like totally have a fit." Kitty tried to reason with her friend as she flailed her arms.

"Watch it Kitty!" Rogue screamed as she dodged one of Kitty's arms, "And Jean's dating Duncan and three other football players."

Kitty nodded, "Yeah she like lucky those guys are like morons."

Jean's eyes started twitching and her face grew red as she listened to their laughter. "I am going to kill her."

Jean growled and she broke her connection to Rogue. Once she was back to the present and in her own body she walked out the door backwards, glaring at Rogue all the while.

**Sorry it's short but Microsoft didn't save all of this chapter and I felt bad for taking so long.**

**I would like to thank Shego2009, SandrianaCheaks, Tenchi13 and ImaniSechelles for adding this to their story alerts.**

**Also I would like to thank ImaniSechelles for adding this to her favorites.**

**ImaniSechelles: Thanks**

**Shego2009: I just realized that that chapter was basically the same as what I sent. Oops.**

**SadrianaCheaks: I have made a pac to finish this and thank you.**


	3. Sarah

**Grr I hate writers block. But thanks to Shego I'm sorta out of it.**

"Time for detention Rogue." Logan stated as he sipped his coffee.

"But ah didn't do anythin'. It was Kitty." Rogue protested but complied anyway. Four hours of a level nine Danger Room session all because Kitty had to let the frogs for biology out.

"Come on Rogue." Logan's gruff voice penetrated her thoughts and brought her back to reality. Sighing Rogue followed Logan to the Danger room.

**~With Jean~**

Jean poked her head out of her bedroom door and glanced around. Once she was sure nobody was coming she rushed out and into Rogue's room. After cautiously bolting the door and pushing a dresser in front of it Jean put her plan in motion. Chuckling softly she pulled out a wig, Rogue's makeup, a picture of Kitty and Rogue's laptop. Carefully she put on the auburn wig with white streaks and put on Rogue's 'face'. Jean looks at her new self in the mirror and a thought popped into her head.

"I hope we're about the same size." She mutters to herself as she walked over to the closet. Looking through the clothes she finally finds an outfit that had been shrunk a tiny bit. Jean quickly re-clothed herself and flipped open the laptop. Turning it on she grabbed a voice disguiser.

"Are you the Untouchable One?" A voice asked from the computer.

"I am. Are you D2UE?" Jean's voice comes out low and gravely thanks to the disguiser.

"I am." The whisper replied waiting for a job.

Jean held up the picture of Kitty before speaking, "I need you to find this girl and beat her up. And to drop the note I sent you."

"When?"

"Now." Jean answered and slammed the computer shut. Now all that was left to do was wait.

**~An alley way~**

D2UE stood silently in the shadows of an alley. After thirty minutes of research the female ninja assassin had found out that Kitty Pryde walked by this alley every day. The masked girl became vigilante once the sound of whistling penetrated her ears. A small wiry smile etched onto the girl's lips as she caught sight of the young brunette she was hired to beat up. This was going to be easy.

"Who are you?" Kitty shrieked as a black clad ninja jumped in front of her. Without answering the ninja kicked Kitty in the chest. Kitty squeaked as she flew backwards and into a wall. Groaning she stood back up just in time to get punched in the face. This time Kitty was faster and became intangible and the ninja ended up punching the wall.

"She told me you were a mutant." The ninja hissed in pain.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked with her eyes wide. 'Does somebody want me dead?' I ask myself as I stare at her nursing her most likely broken hand. 'Nooo. The whole world just happens to hate mutants but that's no reason they want you dead!' The other side of my brain yelled. But it did have a point.

"I don't care what she said I'm going to kill you!" The ninja girl screamed as she took out a sharp sword. Kitty gasped and began to run.

"Come back here!" The girl shouted as she ran after Kitty. Fear filled Kitty's eyes as she ran faster and faster.

"Help! Please help!" Kitty cried as she ran past house after house. She had almost given up hope when she caught a glimpse of the police car. Crying with relief she rush to it and nearly hugged the young police officer but instead she hide behind him. Two other officers jumped out of another car and rushed to apprehend the girl.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can-" One of the officers began while the one Kitty was hiding behind offered to take her home.

"I live at the Xavier Institute for the gifted." Kitty told him as she got in the car. Nodding the man who said his name was Caleb sped toward her home.

**~Police station~**

"Why did you try to kill the girl?" Officer Randy questioned.

"She made me punch a wall." Sarah, the now identified ninja, calmly told him.

"Now how did she manage that?" Randy asked as he flipped through his notes.

"I don't know she's a mutie." Sarah snapped.

"Who hired you?" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. In a much calmer voice he said, "She already told us everything that happened. It won't do any good to lie."

"Alright, some goth chick with white and brown girl did." Sarah easily came clean.

**Jean's pov**

This couldn't have gone any more perfect. I don't have to pay Sarah and now they will think they know Rogue was responsible for Sarah trying to kill Kitty. Ah this is going to be so fun.

**Fannut- I'm not a SCouge either so I understand.**

**ImaniSechelles- Thanks and no problem.**

**Shego2009- Thanks and I'll try to update faster.**


	4. It begins

**Sorry this took extremely long but one of my stories was deemed as a rule violation and taken down and I was suspended from updating. **

"Rogue get over here." Logan growled. Puzzled Rogue slowly walked forward to her parents, Kitty and Charles.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Would you care to explain this?" Ororo asked, sweeping her hands toward Kitty.

"Um yeah that's Kitty with a few scratches."

"Don't play cute Rogue. We know what you did." Logan hissed, his arms shaking and veins extruding. Rogue's eyes widened as she took a step backwards.

"Ah didn't do anythin'." Rogue protested, putting her hands up in surrender. She looked around wildly trying to find a non-accusing pair of eyes but all she got was disappointment and anger.

"Rogue." Kitty's voice came out a hoarse whisper. Pain filled Kitty's eyes and a lone tear snaked down her right cheek. "I can't!" Kitty sobbed, turning she rushed out the rec room. Rogue stared at her feet while the other's watched the distressed girl phase through the wall.

"How could you do that, to her?" Ororo asked, lifting Rogue's chin with gloved hands.

"But ah didn't." Rogue whispered. A silence filled the room; which Logan swiftly broke.

"How could you hire someone to hurt Kitty?" He roared knocking a table over, "I thought we had raised you better than that?"

Ororo placed her hands on Logan's shoulders, "Rogue you are grounded until further notice and I will have a talk with you later."

"Wait, Professor you can read mah thoughts. You can see that Ah'm tellin' the truth." Rogue pleaded grabbing onto his hand.

Charles looked up at the young woman, her eyes etched with hurt, face contort with anger and a line of blood trickled from her bottom lip, where she had bitten it too hard.

"I'll try." He replied in a voice soft to the ears hoping to sooth the flustered girl. It seemed to work for Rogue stopped biting her lips and her face softened. His face became emotionless as he tried to read her mind. He sat almost stock still the only thing moving was his eyebrow that furrow and un-furrow the more he concentrated.

I'm sorry, but I cannot see anything. It's too jumbled."

Rogue nodded mutely as she listened them leave. Her lips began to quake as the door gently closed. A small noise behind her caused her to turn. Tears welled up in her eyes as she starred into the face of her crush. His lips were twisted in what, disgust disappointment? Rogue wasn't quite sure, but she was sure that she didn't like it. With the little control of her powers she had, she phased through the wall and ran into her room. She flung herself down on her bed and wept.

"Rogue?" A tiny voice called out as they knocked on the door.

A muffled, "Come in," was all Kitty needed and she swiftly phased through.

"I-I believe you."

Rogue flipped over unto her stomach to gawk at the girl. Kitty grimaced as she saw Rogue's puffy but sat at the edge of the bed.

"If you believed me then why did you run away?" Rogue questioned slightly miffed. Kitty opened her mouth but quickly closed it, choosing to shrug instead. Rogue sighed and hugged her. Kitty stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture from Rogue but soon enveloped Rogue in a hug as well.

**~With Logan and Ororo~**

"I just don't see how she could do that. It must have been that shady sitter we hired. I knew she was going to be bad news the moment Rogue started speaking with a southern accent." Logan ranted as he paced the floor of his room. Ororo sighed as her husband did what he always did when he was upset. Blame it on someone else.

"Rogue is still young; there might be time to rehabilitate her." Ororo reasoned, placing her hands on his left forearm. It was unfair for him to blame Irene. Logan's reply was a simple grunt and he stormed from the room. Sighing Ororo followed him until he reached the garage. She paused as he slipped through the door and into the garage. She quietly pushed the door and peered through. It took her a moment to find him but when she did she had to suppress a chuckle. Because even though he had just gotten out there he had a beer in his left hand and grease streaked his arms while he tinkered with his motorcycle.

"Why you little-"Logan started; Ororo quickly closed the door once Logan's words got a little colorful. She sent up a silent pray that none of the other kids would hear such words. Ororo shook her head as she turned on her heel.

"Aah!" Ororo gave a small shout as she ended up staring into Scott's eyes; or rather his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Scott." Ororo apologized for nothing, as she often does. Scott ignored the needless excuse and slumped onto the chair closest to him.

"Scott, I'm sorry." Ororo whispered as she gave him half a hug. Scott barley nodded his head but did look up at her. Her lips twisted into a small sad smile as she gazed at him. Without another word she walked out the room.

"Can you believe what Rogue did?" Jean asked, her eyes lit up and smile beaming as she practically skipped into the room. Scott grunted and took a swig of his pop.

"It's a good thing Kitty's okay, although you would think they'd send Rogue away since she's so dangerous. Who knows if she'll attack Kitty herself while we sleep?" Jean rambled on as she fixed herself a sandwich. Beneath his glasses Scott's eyes widened at the prospect of Rogue leaving and an involuntary gasp flew threw his lips. Jean stiffened and her eyes narrowed as the gasp echoed over to her. Pushing her feeling aside she began to hum as she scurried out of the room.

**~Later that night~**

"Now let's see what I can do about this little crush." Jean said to herself as she checked the minds of the entire mansion. She had to wait thirty minutes for everyone to fall asleep after the first sweep but she was patient…enough. She had just made it out the door when a noise came from below. Jean rushed back into her room and began to check minds.

'Who would be up at two in the morning? Well other than me?' Jean asked herself, 'Ah Logan, the insomniac.'

She had to wait another hour before Logan fell asleep again, courtesy of many cans of beer. Jean crept from her room and all the way to Rogue's. AS quietly as she could she entered. Instead of going to the bed she opted for the shadows near the door, just in view of Rogue's face. Now this was going to be fun. And it was, for Jean at least getting to be able to see Rogue in such distress; and all from a little nightmare.

**~Nightmare (Rogue's pov)~**

I laid in the damp grass, Scott next to me. We both were smiling as we stared up at the clouds, ignoring the dew as it seeped into our clothes. Everything is perfect until the storm clouds roll in. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed and rain poured. Lightning struck between us driving him away from me. I began to run, dodging the strikes that come too close for comfort.

"Scott!" I scream as he disappeared from view. As suddenly as the storm came it vanished but I still couldn't see Scott.

"Scott!" I call out again snaking through the debris. I stopped short, my jaws seemed to unhinge while my eyes go huge. Scott and Jean saunter up to me arms wrapped around each other.

"What's wrong Rogue? You didn't think Scott would choose you over me did you?" Jean taunted after an over-exaggerated kiss.

"I…I." I began but my voice broke. It was then that Scott spoke up.

"Why would I want a gothic freak who can't even touch?"

They both laughed as the strolled away. Once they were out of hearing range but still clearly visible they began to make-out. Tears broke free and rolled down my face as I dropped to my knees.

**~Back with Jean~**

My brows shot up when she started crying in her sleep. I didn't know people could do that. I took a step toward the door and the floorboards creak. Rogue stirs and I still. Once she fell back into a deep sleep I flew from her room and back into my own. Smiling the entire time.

**Now I notice that Rogue might be considered a bit OOC, but I believe that what has happened to her as an exception. **

**And thanks to Shego2009, sailorkagome91, BlueAiko, fannut, ImaniSechelles for adding this to their favorites.**


	5. Sarah RIP

**I was grounded and nearly went crazy..er. **

**Rogue's pov**

I woke up gasping, my face wet. I wipe away the tears as I slip from the bed. I try to step over the pile of books near my bed, but my foot still crashed into them. Sighing I weave my way through and to the bathroom. Once there I splash myself with water before putting on my make-up. With it all complete I stare at my reflection. As always I don't look like myself; which at the moment isn't a bad thing. How could they think I would do something to hurt Kitty? She's my best friend. My only real friend.

"I bet if Jean was the one being accused the Professor would make sure she got off scotch free." I tell the mirror. Disgusted I push my hair dryer to the floor.

**Jean**

I pace my room my mind whirling with questions. How will I do it? And when? And the biggest one of all; is my powers even strong enough? I sit to ponder it, and it hits me almost instantly. Sarah. A chuckle forces its way out while I walk out the door.

"Like where are you going?" Kitty calls out from behind me. I grimace, but turn to her with a smile.

"I'm going to run around the park."

"Oh, okay have fun." She said before bouncing out the room. Shaking my head I get out the front door without any more interruptions. I slip through the crowded sidewalk, heading to the police station, unnoticed. By the time I got there the sun was high in the sky and my shirt was damp. Taking a deep breath I duck behind the building and into some bushes. Now where's Sarah?

"There you are." I whisper as I fell her presence in my mind. Closing my eyes I begin the attack on her self-control.

**Sarah**

"Get up!" A harsh command pierces through my thoughts. I sit up groggily, scratching the back of my head I search for the owner of the voice. Nobody's there. My brows furrow and I jump up from my cot. I rush to the bars and glance around. Nobody anywhere.

"Who's there?" I call out eyeing all around me.

"Your worst nightmare." It answers. Then everything goes black.

I wake up with my head pounding. I go to reach for it but my arm won't move. I take a sharp breath and try to move it again, nothing but blinking and breathing. Then, without warning, I leap up and stride toward the window. My biceps flex as I grip the bars and pull. The bars come out like they were surrounded by melted butter. Slowly I wiggle through. My hips get caught but with a small twist I fall to the short distance to the ground.

My left ankle twists from the force and a gasp bubbles in the back of my throat but I force it back down. Walking awkwardly I make my way to the side of the road. I watch as the cars fly by in a rush. Terror rushes through me as I take the first step onto the pavement. I keep going forward no matter how hard I try to resist. By my third step I'm in the middle of a lane staring down a pickup truck. I close my eyes as I attempt to run away but to no avail.

I feel the hot blood trickle down my face and back seconds before the wave of pain crashes over me. A scream bursts past my lips as my mind goes blank.

**Jean**

A satisfying smirk graces my lips as I watch the truck run into Sarah. The sound of tires screeching, metal bending and glass cracking fills the air and slowly floats in the breeze. I let go of my control and let her tumble into the ground as she shrieks. The driver rushes to her and checks for a pulse, but it won't be there. It will never be there again. I slip into the shadows as the police are called.

Silently I make a break for an alleyway exit. I duck, jump, run and slide my way through the alleys and into the park. For thirty more minutes I run around the park, smiling all the while. Once I'm hot and sweaty enough to pass like I've been running all day I slowly make my way back to the mansion. I gently open my door just as Ororo and Rogue walk out. I step back into the confinement of my room but leave the door open a nudge, just so I can hear and see what will happen.

.**No one**

Rogue sat on her bed; her IPod, clutched in her hand, softly hummed to her. Her door creaked open and familiar white hair poked through.

"Let me guess Danger room." Rogue spat turning off her IPod and flipping it onto her bedside table.

"You'll break it that way." Her mother's gentle voice swept over to her. Rogue shrugged bitterly as she turned her back on her mother.

Ororo attempted to place her hands on Rogue's shoulders but they were pushed away.

"Come." Ororo sighed leading her only child to practically be tortured by her father. If either of them would have turned around they would have noticed a smirking Jean standing in the shadows with a very disturbing gleam in her eyes.

"Don't fret Rogue. It'll end soon." She stated with a laugh.

**Shego2009: Why I'd be insulted if you didn't throw it at her. And I hope you don't mind but I'm going to record it. And the Kitty running thing will be explained soon.**

**Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy: Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories, story alert and me to your author alert. Much appreciated.**

**Cheddercheli: Thank you for adding this to your alerts.**

**Lady Firewing: Also thanks to you for adding this to your alerts.**

**Eliannabby019: Thank you for adding this to you alerts and your favorite. And even bigger thanks for following me and adding me to your favorites.**

**AliceDeWolfe: Thanks for alerting this.**

**WhenTheWorldEndnded: Thank you for adding this to your alerts.**

**Alright now I like to give thanks to those who do something for this story so if I somehow didn't say thank you to you for favorting, alerting , reviewing or whatever just let me know so I can fix it.**

**And to anybody whose reading this thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I know that it's been forever since I updated and this chapter is extremely short but I kinda lost my notebook that I had written chapter 6 in but I lost my notebook, found it, wrote this part and lost it again. I still can't find it. Sorry. **

**That and school has been horrible. I'm having trouble in one subject and have to be tutored. Which leaves no time to write. **

Rouge collapsed into a heap the moment the session ended. Her eyelids fluttered as Logan stalked towards her. As gently as he could he rolled her over and a moan, low and steady, escaped her throat and into the air. An inner battle began as Logan watched the pain on his daughter's face. He pushed her into a sitting position when a coughing fit racked her body.

Fatherly instincts break his resolution to force her to get back up. Instead he slipped his arms around her and effortlessly lifts her up. The short elevator ride was filled with more coughing and as the doors Bing open a new problem appeared in the form of a dry heave. Stomach churning, from the collection of Rogue spit on his face; began his ascent up the stairs.

"Logan, what's wrong with Rogue?"

He grimaced at his wife's firm voice and hesitated with his answer, "I think she's sick."

"Sick?" Ororo echoed while she moved to stand before Rogue. Heat surged through the gloved hand she had placed on Rogue's head. Small droplets of sweat clung to the white spandex.

"What did you do to her?" Ororo's voice came out low with steel underlying each syllable.

"Nothing."

Ororo stared at him from the corner of her eyes until he mumbled, "She fought five sentinels, fell off a cliff, got shot, nearly drowned and hit her head…ten times."

"Logan!" She glared at him before shaking her head and heading back toward the kitchen.

"Where're you going?"

"Medicine." Her short reply came soon. Logan nodded and continued his trek to Rogue's room. He kicked open the door causing Kitty to jump a foot in the air.

"Whoa, is Rogue like sick?" Kitty asked while she slid off her bed and stepped forward. All Logan did was glare at the girl, who squeaked and phased through the floor. Setting Rogue on the bed he smoothed her hair back and sat beside her to wait for his wife to come back with the medicine.

Elsewhere Jean prepared to begin her attack on Rogue.


	7. I'm back

**Well hi I didn't abandon you. I got the worst writer block I've ever had. You have every right to be mad, but please don't show up at my house with torches or pitchforks. **

Rogue groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her body ached, her head throbbed and no amount of pain killers could relieve it. _Sleep. _ Rogue jumped upright as the word flowed through her thoughts.

"Stupid psyches, they never shut up." Rogue mumbled while her head dropped into the pillow._ Sleep._

"Shut up!" Rogue yelled into her pillow. _But you need to sleep Rogue. Sleep is good. _Rogue fought the voice and the sleep it promised as hard as she could but soon her eyelids were heavy and her brain began to send her to a faraway place.

Rogue's mouth hung open as she looked around. This place was familiar. Too familiar. Realization fell over her and she left out a gasp. She was inside her mind, the same place she was brought when she had to fight the people's psyches for control for her body. So why was she here now?

"Your mind is stronger than the other one. Even in sleep."

Rogue whipped around to face a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" She asked it as she took a small step forward.

"Your worst nightmare, the thing that makes your hair stand up, the face of all your fears you choose."

Rogue cocked her head as she processed this information. From the sound of the high pitched voice she could tell that's a girl and from what she just said evil.

"Listen ah don't know who you are or how you got here but you need to leave!"

"Oh please Rogue. Or should I call you Anna?" The shadowy figure taunted as she took a step forward. Rogue gasped while she moved backwards, "How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. Like how nobody at the mansion likes you. Not even your parents. That's why you were always left with a babysitter."

"You're lying." Rogue hissed in an absolute fury," Wait! ah'm asleep. This is just a sick twisted nightmare one of the psyches put together. Well guess what, ah'm goin' to wake up now."

Rogue wore a victorious smile as she concentrated on waking up with a trick her dad had taught her some time ago. Yes, she pinched herself.

"Oh, Rogue. You think this is over; it's only just begun."

*Line break*

Rogue screeched as she slung the covers away from her and jumped up. Hot sticky blood ran down her left forearm and had already hardened beneath the nails on her right hand.

"Ah've got to clip my nails."

"Hey Rogue!"

"Ahh!" Rogue screech as the sudden appearance of the furry blue elf invaded her room.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at Kurt as she claw her way back unto the bed.

"Sorry." He mumbled but was soon all smiles again. His fangs shine brightly as he jumps on the bed nearly causing Rogue to fly off the bed once again.

"So why are you up here all alone? And why is Kitty getting her own room?" He jumps a little giving the impression of a young child about to receive a present.

"They think ah hired someone t' kill'er, but ah didn't Kurt. Ah couldn't she's like a sister t' me." Tears threaten to run down her face and Kurt, with a pang of guilt for bringing it up, wraps his arms around her.

"Of course you couldn't do that to her. You love her; they're crazy for even thinking that." He tried to console her, but calling a girl's parents crazy was not a good idea.

"My parents are not crazy. Okay my dad is a little but you still can't call them that."

Kurt only blinked in shock at that outburst. Part of him was going 'duh' while the other half was wondering why her parents had such little faith. He wasn't really able to focus too much on that though since Rogue was still going on about her non-crazy parents.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Kurt stated with a lazy smile. It had the effects he was going for and shut the ranting girl right up. And try as she might she couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled in her throat.

"You are so weird."

"So true; but we have a mystery on our hands. It is up to us to find out who hired the hit man."

"Kurt, I can't leave my room." Rogue sighed as she flopped back unto her bed. Kurt bit his lip as he mulled over that little fact. The answer jumped up and did the Macarena inside his mind.

"I've got it! I'll be your eyes and ears."

Rogue cocked her eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Oh hey, for some reason Kitty said she believed me. Start there."

"Gotch'a." With that Kurt teleported out leaving a smiling sister behind.

**Kount Xero- I didn't notice the tense thing. Thank you so much for pointing it out. I'll pay extra attention to what I write. And you did miss an AU notice.**


	8. ideas

**Um hello. *Avoids being pelted with rocks and other various objects* I have no real excuse, but I can come up with a fake one if you want. :) Oh btw let's pretend Kitty has some mad awesome skills at drawing Kay.**

"Hello Kitty." Kurt stated only after Kitty had recovered from the shock of his sudden appearance.

"Hey Kurt. Why are you dressed like that?" Her head tilted to the right as she gestured to his new hologram image.

"I'm a detective." Kurt replied as he straightened his plaid jacket and hat. He whipped out a pipe and placed it in his mouth, "Katherine Pryde I have some questions I want to ask you and you'd better give me honest answers."

"Uh, okay!" She answered though she was rather perplexed.

"On the day of the attack you allegedly told Rogue you believed her. IS that true?" Kurt paced back and forth before her as he wrote in a small notepad.

"Yes." Kitty sat up on her bed and placed her laptop on her nightstand.

"I'm recording this so could you redo that sentence?"

Kitty gave him a small glare and rolled her eyes but did it anyway, "I Kitty Pryde told Rogue that I didn't believe she was guilty."

"Why?" Kurt asked as he shoved the voice recorder into her face. Kitty's eyes went wide and she hurriedly glanced around before holding a finger to her lips. She then swiped his notebook and pen. When she gave it back it read 'Meet me at the school library tomorrow during lunch.' Kurt gave a curt nod before teleporting away. Kitty however looked uneasily around her and quickly passed through the bed and floor.

***line break***

"So Kitty why exactly did you want me to meet you here?" Kurt whispered from behind his book. If the librarian caught him talking in here she would probably kick him out as she's done do many others. Kitty however just continued to doodle in her notebook and didn't even spare a glance at him as she tore the page out. With a small glance around she stuck it between the pages of her math book and quickly left the room while leaving her semi-precious math book. Kurt snatched up the book and tore after the girl without heed to the librarian's icy glare.

"Here Kitty, you left this in the library." Kurt panted after he had caught up with her at her locker.

"Thanks Kurt. I thought I had left it in my locker. Silly me." Kitty gave Kurt a large smile before silently flipping through the pages. She gave him another smaller smile before bouncing off in the direction of her next class. Kurt waved after her before he himself headed for his next class. This was, lucky for him at the moment, study hall. So as he hurried to the class he never once noticed a figure standing in the shadows watching his every move.

"Good afternoon class." Mrs. Wilson told the class before she pulled out her latest gothic romance novel and began to read. Kurt took that opportunity to flip open the paper Kitty and stuck in her book. He was a little disappointed to say the least when all he saw was a drawing of the Bayville mall. He sighed in defeat and leaned back on his chair. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

With another sigh he pulled out a comic. AS he flipped through it a panel caught his eye. A secret message in a drawing Of course! Kurt turned back to the drawing and held it up so he could see it better. On the page you could see some of the shops. And above on of the shops was a small clock. Kurt held the paper closer and desperately tried to read it. Both hands were on the twelve. Kitty wanted him to meet her at the mall at twelve. He could only guess that it meant midnight seeing how noon had already come and gone. And for the rest of the school day he proudly wore a triumphed smile.

***Line break* **

"Psst Kurt over here."

Kurt twisted his neck to the right and searched for the voice that called for him. He had almost given up when he saw a hand pop out of the mall's wall and motion for him. With a shake of his head and a small BAMF he was inside the closed mall next to Kitty.

"What now Kitty?" Kurt asked his voice laced with a yawn.

"Do you have the paper I gave you?" Kitty held her hand out with a smile and Kurt silently dropped the drawing into her palm. Then it was time for Kitty to burst; and she did it all in about two breaths too.

"Well I think it was really Mystique who hired the killer assassin person. Because I stole Rogue's computer and looked up all the possible times she could have contacted the person who jumped me and I believe that she was with me the time of the online meeting. And Mystique is the only one who can shape-shift to look like her." Kitty finished in a rush and gave a huge smile, probabaly proud for figuring it out.

"Alright, but why would she do that?"

Kitty stopped short and thought before she came up with a feasible explanation, "She want's Rogue to join her team. Remember all those times she's already tried to get Rogue to join? And what better way than to have our team to get mad at her and get her mad at us?"

Kurt could only nod because well it did make sense. Now all he had to do was prove it.

"Come on teleport us back home before Logan finds out we left." Kitty broke his thoughts with a tug on his arm. Mutely he wrapped his own arm around her and then they were gone.


	9. Trust

**Sorry, It's not very long but IO had to work on getting our pool up most of the week and then I went over to a friends. So I've been busy. BUT this chapter is filled with Rogue and Scott bonding so that makes up for it right?**

Rogue drummed her fingers against the bottom of her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. With a small glance over the side of her bed she quickly slid over and fell to the floor. A loud knock on the door startled her just enough to knock over the pile of books on her left and with a curse word on her tongue she got up and poked her head out the door.

"Uh, hey Rogue." Scott rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a small smile. Rogue said nothing but held the door open for him.

"So.. how are you?" Scott asked while he stepped through the doorway.

"Fine if ya take being accused of something you didn't do and under house arrest outta the picture."

Rogue sat back on her bed and tilted her head in a silent invite. Scott complies and he too sit on the bed.

"Any reason in particular you came ta visit me?" Rogue looked at Scott expectantly while he gulped and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Let me guess ya wanted ta see if ah would confess to the crime ah didn't commit right?" Rogue just had to laugh at the look of horror that passed his face. She even gave him a friendly little nudge to snap him from his shock.

"That's not really what I came here for." Scott mumbled and looked down at the floor, "Did you really read all those books?"

Rogue merely nodded as she too glanced down at the twenty plus books crowding her bed.

"How do you have enough time to read them all?" Scott asked as he began to shuffle through them.

"Insomnia." Scott nodded in understanding and resumed going through the books only at a slower speed.

"What's wrong?" Rogue's voice came out as soft whisper and she placed her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe that you would do that. And I don't see how your parents could believe that either." Scott's sudden outburst actually frightened Rogue just a teeny bit, but it also touched her heart. So with a small smile she decided to not be Rogue for a few seconds and gave Scott a small hug before setting him straight.

"Dad just fears that Ah'll turn out lahke him and that's way he's so quick to punish in hopes that it'll stop all darkness that's inside me. And mom well she also fears that ah have more of my dad's genes than hers but I don't think she truly believes that ah'd do something lahke that."

Scott probably would've marveled at both at the fact she hugged him and that was the longest monologue he had ever heard her say if it wasn't for the fact what she said made absolutely no sense.

"Wait. So you're saying because they're scared you'll become a psycho killer they're going to punish you for something no one can even fathom you doing. That makes no sense at all. They should trust you. "

"Yay they should but they don't." Rogue agreed with Scott as she chipped the black nail polish from her nails, "You should probably get goin'. Dad should be up any second to drag me a DR session."

Scott didn't need a better excuse and so with a lot of hustle he said good-bye and walked out. Just in time to bump into Logan in the hall. Logan merely glared at the boy as Scott quickly fled to the sanctuary of his own room. Rogue inwardly groaned as she caught sight of the look on her dad's face. Yes she was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
